


The Fake Dating Prompt

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Barrisco Month [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry ran a hand through his hair, earning a scoff from Iris who had spent and hour “perfecting” it.<br/>“Are you sure this is what we have to do?” Barry asked as he started to pace.<br/>Caitlin sighed. “Yeah, Barry. We need people on the inside.” <br/>“Can’t you or Iris do it?” Barry asked.<br/>“First of all, neither of us have powers.” Iris replied with a small sigh. “And it’s a gay <em>all men’s club</em>, Barr.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fake Dating Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the last night for Barrisco Month. I'm really looking forward to writing more fics for the prompts.  
> Anyways, onto the fic!

Barry ran a hand through his hair, earning a scoff from Iris who had spent and hour “perfecting” it.

“Are you sure this is what we have to do?” Barry asked as he started to pace.

Caitlin sighed. “Yeah, Barry. We need people on the inside.” 

“Can’t you or Iris do it?” Barry asked.

“First of all, neither of us have powers.” Iris replied with a small sigh. “And it’s a gay  _all men’s club_ , Barr.” 

Barry bit his lip. “Oh, right, of course.”

Both Iris and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

“What if he changed his mind?” Barry asked, checking his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

“He doesn’t have super speed, Barry, he has to drive like the rest of us, he’ll be here.” Caitlin replied, crossing her arms.

“I’m surprised that  _you’re_  already here, Barr, you’re like late- to  _everything_.” Iris added.

Barry responded with a glare in Iris’s direction.

“Yo! Sorry sorry! Alarm didn’t go off!” Cisco exclaimed in a cheery voice as he entered the cortex with a huge grin on his face.

“You came.” Barry said, staring oddly at Cisco.

Cisco gave Barry a confused look. “Well...  _yeah_ , we are  _going undercover_ , I mean we get to go all  _James Bond_!”

Barry just continued to stare at Cisco.

“Alright... Since both of you are here now... Let’s go over what’s going to happen.” Caitlin said, grabbing her notebook and opening it up. “We believe that this men’s club is a cover for an  _obviously_  illegal metahuman smuggling ring- and the fact that  _that_  exists is horrific. Tonight you two are just going to go and try to figure out if we’re right and how bad it is. And maybe a little proof and then we get the CCPD. No action unless you have no other option.”

“And this is a  _gay_  men’s club, so you two have to act like a couple, okay?” Iris added, staring directly at Barry.

Barry and Cisco glanced at eachother.

“It can’t be too hard, right?” Barry asked, glancing at Iris and Caitlin.

Iris held up two suits. “These should fit- they’re rentals so  _try_  not to ruin them.”

Barry stepped forward and took both suits. “Do we need anything else?”

“These.” Caitlin replied, holding up two simple black ties. “They’ve got mics and cameras in them- and they can’t be found in a metal detector or such. Felicity leant them to me for this mission.”

Cisco reached out to grab them but Caitlin pulled them back.

“Do  _not_  screw with these, Cisco.” Caitlin said briskly before letting Cisco take them.

“Alright, alright, I won’t touch them.” Cisco said.

“Good, off you two go then.” Caitlin said with a sigh.

Cisco and Barry turned to leave when Iris added.

“Also, don’t screw this up, me and Cait won’t be able to help you guys.” Iris said.

Barry nodded. “We got it, no falling into any ditches.”

And with that, both Cisco and Barry left.

“They’re gonna get themselves killed.” Caitlin said as soon as they left.

“Mhm.” Iris agreed, nodding her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We did it!” Cisco exclaimed, high fiving Barry as they watched the footage that they had gotten earlier that night.

Iris stared at the screen. “You actually did it.”

Caitlin nodded. “Yeah...”

“There wasn’t any sign of illegal  _anything_  there. Your information was false, I guess.” Barry said, scratching his head.

Iris nodded. “It would seem so, there’s  _nothing_  illegal about this footage at all.”

“Where’d you get your information from anyways?” Barry asked.

“HartRat5413 submitted it to my blog privately, I tried to trace the username back to someone but no luck.” Iris replied.

“ _HartRat_?” Barry asked, glancing at Cisco.

“Yeah, do you know who it is?” Iris asked.

“No.” Barry said quickly. “Um, I’m tired. I think I’m gonna head home and get some shut eye.”

“Me too.” Cisco said. “In my own home, obviously.””

Iris raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as both Barry and Cisco left.

 

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill Hartley.” Cisco grumbled as he climbed into bed. “He swore he wouldn’t tell.”

“He technically didn’t actually tell.” Barry said, dropping down onto the bed next to Cisco.

“Yeah, but he put us in a situation that could’ve revealed us.” Cisco said with a scoff.

“You played into that too.” Barry added.

“What?! How did I do that?” Cisco exclaimed.

“The way you pranced into Star Labs with such happiness you might as well just have worn a shirt that says “I slept with the Flash!” And  _my alarm didn’t go off_? Really?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “I’m always a positive person, Barry. Plus I didn’t lie, my alarm  _didn’t_  go off.”

Barry shrugged. “I guess.”

Cisco snuggled into Barry’s arms, yawning quietly.

“You tired?” Barry asked gently.

“Very, pretending to not be dating you so I can pretend to date you is tiring.” Cisco replied.

“You still gonna kill Hartley the next time you see him?” Barry asked.

“You know I am.” Cisco replied simply. “Night, Barr.”

Barry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cisco’s head. “Night, Cisco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved. <3


End file.
